Are they ready at all?
by Beyondthesky
Summary: Even though Piper, Phoebe, Prue and Paige were supposed to become powerful witches, but they don’t seem to be ready. But something happens and the truth reveals.


Are they ready at all?

Author: _Susanna_

Category: Adventure

Rating: G

Summary: Even though Piper, Phoebe, Prue and Paige were supposed to become powerful witches, but they don't seem to be ready. But something happens and the truth reveals.

"Piper give that back!" Paige groaned and chased after Piper. They ran through the kitchen and almost knocked over a flower plant.

"Stop now!" Patty said to the girls. "Piper give that to Paige, she's younger than you" Piper was 13, Phoebe was 10 and Paige was 5.

"But mom…"

"No..Piper we talked about this. You do not fight with your baby sister."

Piper looked mad and gave the doll to the five-year-old child.

Patty was just making dinner for the girls and Prue crashed through the door. Prue was 16.

"hi mom, I was just going out." Prue said and went into her room.

"where are you going at this time young lady" Patty scold.

Prue didn't answer right away. She was already in her room packing. Phoebe was still asleep.

"Hello darlings" called Grams. She had came home after a very long day.

Patty walked over to her and started whispering.

"I think they should get their powers soon, but I don't know if they're ready because they're always fighting and Prue's always out to parties…"

Grams shook her head. "I really don't know."

"mommy" Paige called. "I'm hungry" Patty bent down next to her daughter.

"you just go off and play. I have to talk to grams"

Paige left and saw phoebe asleep. She pinched her in the arms.

"ouch" phoebe woke up with a start. When she saw Paige, she smiled.

"Phoebe!" Paige cried.

Phoebe and Paige always had a better relationship. Piper always hanged around with Prue. But Paige always went to Phoebe when she wanted or needed something.

Piper walked through the door and glared at Paige, then she turned and walked out.  
"Piper" Phoebe said. Piper didn't answer.

Paige was confused. She was still too young to understand why Piper didn't like her but it bothered her.

"I want witches powerssssss" A demon yelled. He knew the powers were near and he wanted them really badly.

"You can't be so impatient." Another demon said.

"But…"

"JUST WAIT.."

They knew that the powers haven't existed yet but they could taste it coming close.

"We've been waiting for the witch's powers for 6 years!

"They'll be out soon." The demon assured his friend.

OF course, the girls didn't understand powers or anything like that..

Grams was cooking. She looked at the girls.

"I don't think they should get powers…now"

"Why?" Patty asked.

"because you know demons and warlocks will attack them and try to steal their powers. But like Piper and Paige arguing like this they won't get along and they wont use their powers properly.

"I guess we'll have to wait then." Patty said.

That night, Paige was heading upstairs when she heard a tiny soft whisper.

"Paige!" phoebe called out.

"phoebe" Paige laughed.

"shhhhhh!" Phoebe whispered. "we'll go and have some fun! Only the two of us"

Paige clapped her hands loudly.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhh!" Phoebe said again.

Paige and phoebe crept upstairs. They heard voices. "that's grams" Phoebe said in her softest voice. "GRA…..!" Phoebe covered her mouth before she could yell out.

"Grams is always there" Phoebe said. Paige couldn't understand much but followed.

"Lets go." Patty said to grams as she looked at the incantation spell in the book of shadows. Grams turned off the lights and headed to the door. "Hide!" Phoebs whispered. The two girls hid behind the door.

"They're gone" Paige giggled.

"Yeah they are" Phoebe crawled into the attic.

"Phoebs I'm scared. Lets go" Paige looked at the old cobwebs and shook in fear. But phoebe was busy looking around.

"Its alright Paige." Phoebs said assuring her little sister. "You'll be safe with me."

Phoebe looked for what grams was looking at. She finally saw the book of shadows at the incantation page.

"I found it!" Phoebe yelled.

Paige wasn't listening. She was looking around at the attic.

Phoebe looked at that page and began to read.

Hear now the words of the witches  
The secrets we hid in the night  
The oldest of gods are invoked here  
The great work of magic is sought   
In the night and in this hour  
I call upon the ancient power   
Bring your powers to we sisters three  
We want the power  
Give us the power

Suddenly she felt something. A light shining above Paige and her. Paige was really scared and held Phoebe's arms. "I'm scared Phoebs. I don't want to stay"

Prue and Piper just came back from the party. They stepped in the door quietly but seeing no one in their rooms. "Lets go and see what phoebe and Paige are up to." Prue said and crept upstairs. "Oh we'll give them a fright" piper laughed.

But none of them ever dreamed what they're about to see. When they got upstairs, it was the opposite. They got such a big fright they almost fainted.

They saw the lights surrounding Paige and phoebe. "oh my god phoebe what did you do?" Prue asked.

"I read a spell" phoebe said.

"what?" Prue yelled. Paige couldn't really understand what's going on.. She was too young to understand.

"phoebe!" piper yelled.

Phoebe looked at Prue and Piper.

"what?" Phoebe asked.

"You know, you shouldn't come here without permission" Prue agued.

"But….

Prue looked up. The lights surrounded all four sisters joining Paige and Prue together forming the triquetra.

"what's going on?" Piper asked in fright.

"I feel very strange.." Prue said. "we should read on with the book." Prue flipped through the book of shadows until she read the part "CHARMED" They were given powers.

"so…" Piper asked. "uh..you try to freeze." Prue said, Piper didn't know how to do it. Prue tried to think…"I don't know, wave your hand or something." She finally said.

"but there's nothing I can freeze." Piper said.

Prue threw a glass cup up. Piper waved her hands and froze it. They were all stunned.

Prue read on the book. "And Phoebe, you can have premonitions.

"what's premonitions?" The young girl asked. She didn't know much about them.

Prue just remembered, she read it in a book the other day. "it means you can see the future." Prue explained.

Phoebe tried but nothing. "Alright, me. I can move things with Paige. We're sorta connected with our powers." Prue said.

"Paige you try calling for a book" Prue said.

Paige smiled and pointed at the book. "Booook" she said and there the book stood in her hands. It was so heavy it almost knocked her over.

"you alright Paige?" Phoebe helped her up.

"how did that happen?" Piper asked.

"It's the spell. Phoebe you read that didn't you." Prue asked. Phoebe nodded.

"And I can move objects kinda like Paige but differently." Prue said. She concentrated on the candle and it suddenly fell off.

All the noise has woken up grams and Patty.

"What's going on girls, are you arguing again?" grams said sleepily.

"ah nothing" Prue yelled. "we're just playing".

Grams couldn't believe it. They don't play together. They never. So the suspicious grams came out of her room and look for the girls. Luckily they had ran out of the attic and into their bedrooms.

"oh you are playing. Be good darlings" grams said and walked out.

"ok we've got powers" phoebe. "where's mine?"

Prue suddenly took off her hair band and flipped it at phoebe. She caught it just in time. And a small premonition hit her.

Prue is about to trip over a bunch of toys 

"Prue don't go near your toys" Phoebe said in a small voice.

"Why?" Prue asked and started walking towards the toys. One was under her feet and she was about to trip over when Phoebe yelled "STOP!"

Prue stoped and saw the toy.  
All of that gave phoebe the creeps. She didn't like seeing the future. Prue loved her power though. She and Paige share the same power but they work different.

"what else is on that big book?" Prue asked.

"lots of spells" Phoebe said.

"we should take it into our rooms and cast them" Prue said.

"no, its up in the attic" Phoebe. Everyone turned to Paige.

"call for it" Piper said. It was the first time Piper spoken nicely to Paige.

But Paige was confused.

"she means the big book? Try to get it but calling it" Phoebe explained.

"ok" Paige said. "book" Paige called and the book of shadows landed on her hands.

"yay" Piper said giving Paige a little wink.

"A spell to kill demons" Prue read. "what's demons?" They wondered.

"I know the powers are out!" the demon cried.

"right lets go and kill her" the other demon said.

They set out to find the four girls.

The next morning, they still had their powers but nor did grams or Patty found out.

"they're acting strangely" Patty said seeing Prue and Paige together.

"Prue never liked playing with Paige!"

"well maybe they've changed" grams said putting a plate on the table.

Piper came in with Phoebe. Grams got a fright and dropped the plate. Piper froze it just in time. Grams and Patty were all frozen.

"Piper you just froze mom and grams!" Phoebe said getting worried.

"don't worry they'll be fine.." Piper laughed looking at them frozen with the plate dropping.

"you better do something with the plate" Prue said walking through the door with Paige.

"ah your back!" Phoebe said. They were still frozen.

"what should we do about them?" Piper asked.

Prue looked at the plate ready to crash.

"we should get take the plate so it won't crash"

Piper took the plate that froze in mid-air and put it on grams' hands.

"ok now what do we do?" piper said getting a bit worried. Suddenly grams unfroze. "What happened?" she looked confused that the plate was still on her hands.

Piper smiled and went outside with Phoebe, Prue and Paige.

Meanwhile, the demon had arrived outside of the manor.

"blow the door up!" one demon said.

"right"

BOOM the door opened and nearly shocked them to death.

"Oh my what are you?" Patty said.

"we're demons and we want your daughter's powers. Or else they'll die" The demons said together.

"but that's impossible. They don't have powers yet"

"Oh yes they do!" The demon said.

"One of the girls must've cast that incantation spell!" Grams said. "I was wondering why the plate didn't slip off. One of the girls froze us!"

The demons knocked them unconscious and set downstairs looking for the girls.

Phoebe stood next to her 5yr old sister Paige.

Paige looked tired. "I'm sorry I got you into these powers." Phoebe whispered to Paige.

"its okay sis" Paige said and hugged Phoebe.

"awww sweet. We got them right where we wanted" the demon broke the silence and stormed in.

Paige and Phoebe screamed and Prue came rushing in with Piper.

"you're dead too" the demon yelled.

"Piper freeze!" Prue yelled.

Piper waved her both hands and the demons froze. Paige began to cry. "I'm scared!"

"its ok honey we'll protect you" Phoebe said.

Piper and Prue ran towards them.

"Are you two okay?" Prue asked holding her sisters' hands.

"Paige isn't. She's too shocked!" Phoebe said worried. Piper came over to Paige and held her hand.

"You'll be okay Paige." She whispered.

"Uh that thing is…a demon" Prue said.

Piper and Phoebe looked confused. "how did you know?"

"I read the book. They can be killed. Or vanquished." Prue said.

"How?" Phoebe asked.

"A spell!" Prue said holding the book of shadows.

Phoebe and Piper flipped through the book. "which one? There's too many."

Suddenly the demon unfroze and saw Paige. He grabbed her and disappeared.

"no Paige" Phoebe yelled.

"where did they go?" Prue wondered.

"I don't know but we gotta get her back" Piper said.

"we have to use our powers." Prue said. "But I don't know how.."

Phoebe saw Paige's coat that was left behind and picked it up, and a premonition came in her mind.

Paige been taken to a house two streets down and the demons is killing her for her powers. 

"Oh no" Phoebe said shaking it off. She felt all dizzy for a sec and almost fell over. Piper caught her just in time before she fell down

"What's wrong Phoebs?" Piper asked.

"Paige. I saw her. She's going to be killed" Phoebe said in fear.

"we gotta get her. Did you see where she is" Prue said.

"But I have no….wait, she's at a house, I saw it before. Its two streets down our house" Phoebe suddenly remembered.

"Okay lets go" They girls left the manor and into the streets.

Paige was dragged into a house. She began to cry.

"shut up" the demon yelled and blindfolded her.

"kill her. And get her powers." The other demon said.

"yeah"

They took out a knife, and was just about to stab Paige, when a strange grey cat came running to them and scratched their face.

"OWWWWWWWWWW" The demon cried in pain.

"where the hell did the stupid cat come from?"

The cat had a collar of the triquetra on it.

"AHHH I'll kill that cat first." The demon said and ran to catch her. But she jumped away before they could get her hands on her.

Paige took the blindfold out and saw what's going on.

"Phoebe!" Paige yelled.

While the cat was running all over the place and the two demons were busy catching her. Paige loosened the ropes that tied her up.

Phoebe, Prue and Piper were running towards the house that Phoebe saw in the premonition. As they got outside, they heard screams.

"PAIGE" they cried.

"Its locked" Piper said.

"We can open it." Prue said, she pushed the door out with her powers.

"Wow your good" Phoebe said.

They ran in. Seeing the demon.

"Let go of our sister" Phoebe said. "ok, then you'll all die" the demons said.

Phoebe looked at them and smiled.

"Paige, call for something. You can do it, try the knife over there."

Paige didn't exactly understand. She saw a knife, and said "KNIFE" it orbed to her hands, she threw it straight at the demons, they were stabbed. They loosened her and fell back.

"Now, the best moment" Prue said holding out a piece of paper.

"What's that?" the demon said.

"A spell which will um…kill you" Piper laughed. The demon looked at them for a minute. Before they had a chance to attack.

"Now chant together" Prue said. They all started saying the vanquishing spell. The demons yelled and screamed. They finally fell in pieces.

"I guess we better go then" Prue said hugging Paige. "I'm glad you're ok little sister." Piper and Phoebe all went to her and smuggled her with kisses and hugs. Paige giggled through this but suddenly she saw the cat.

"the cat" Paige said pointing to a little kitty around the corner."she saved me!"

The cat went over to them and purred. Prue saw her collar.

"oh my, she got the book of shadow's symbol!" Prue said.

"she's gonna be our cat" Paige smiled, "and her name is Kit" Paige was the first one who thought of the name, and the others liked it too.

They left the house and into the streets.

"so what are we going to tell grams and mom?" Piper asked.

"we'll have to tell them"

When they got back, they were still unconscious.

"Grams, mom, wake up!" After a while, they slowed woke up.

"Girls? You're ok?" Grams said in shock.

"Looks like they made it after all" Patty said smiling.

"Yeah we're fine." Prue said.

Grams looked at Patty with a smile on her face. "looks like they're ready after all."

**The End**


End file.
